The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector for facilitating connection of a CPU to a circuit board.
With the increase of input/output tails and the higher density of these tails, simplified methods of connecting the CPU to a motherboard are required. U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,178 discloses a ball grid array integrated circuit package which has a plurality of elliptical solder pads located on a bottom surface of a package substrate thereof. As shown in FIG. 1, an electrical connector 1 comprises a housing 10 having a bottom face 11 and a contact 12 extending through a contact passageway defined in the housing 10. A solder ball 2 is attached to a tail 13 of the contact 12. After the electrical connector 1 is placed on a motherboard 3, the solder balls 2 are heated to a melting point and then solidify to electrically connect the connector 1 to the motherboard 3. When the solder ball 2 is attached to the tail 13 of the contact 12, the bottom face 11 may contact and deform the solder ball 2. Thus, solder balls of different shapes are the result, leading to various speeds of melting and solidifying thereby causing the electrical connector 1 to incline and complicating the process of connecting the contacts 12 to the mother board 3. Furthermore, since the deformed solder balls 2 may contact tails of the motherboard during melting, the circuit board may become short-circuited.